


Something New

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Fushimi/Yata Fic [30]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: If anyone could push Saruhiko with enough intensity long enough to make him come apart and break, it was Misaki.





	Something New

“Are you sure about this?” Misaki sounded nervous, and his fingers fidgeted at Saruhiko’s hip.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Saruhiko reminded him dryly.

But that just made Misaki stutter out another, “No, I _want_ to,” and Saruhiko couldn’t imagine why anyone _would_ want to, but he waited patiently through another deep breath, then Misaki leaned in close.

His questing tongue was hesitant at first, then bolder, and it felt just as weird as trying sex for the first time, only lighter, more fluttery. Saruhiko caught his breath when Misaki hit it just right, licking firmly, pressing in with his almost signature enthusiasm.

If anyone could push Saruhiko with enough intensity long enough to make him come apart and break, it was Misaki, and this time was no exception. He was panting with arousal long before Misaki reached a hand up to stroke in time with his mouth and coming not long after that.

Misaki sat up and stared at Saruhiko, eyes bright, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and it was the hottest thing Saruhiko had ever seen.


End file.
